jorvikhelpfandomcom-20200214-history
Buying a Horse
When you have enough SC it's very tempting to buy a horse but sometimes you don't know what to call your horse or what breed to buy! In this article I will give you some help on what to do, what to call your horse and see if you are ready to buy a horse! (No old model's included!) (Use the content's to get around the page! It's faster!) Caring Make sure that you are 100% sure you want to buy a horse. Make sure that you are ready for it because you would need to buy Stable Care Help/ Care for your horses yourself, you would need to ride your horses often because that's why you bought the horse. To ride it. Not keep it in it's stall all the time. You would also have to make sure that you train the horse as well. Name So you're 100% sure you want a horse, right? If you said yes then let's continue. You obviously need a name for your brand new steed so let's pick a good name for him/her. Try to make it relate to your horse. For example I have a black lusitano (in-game but that would be SOOOOO cool if I had one irl) and I called Dark Beauty and nicknamed it Black Beauty from the film Black Beauty. Here is a list of all the name's in-game that you can choose from for your horse - First Column A * Ace * Air * Amethyst * Angel * Anti * Apple * Ash * Autumn B * Baby * Berry * Big * Bird * Blue * Bow * Brave * Bright * Brilliant * Bullet C * Cake * Candy * Caramel * Carrot * Cat * Chance * Charm * Cherry * Chip * Cinnamon * Clash * Classy * Cloud * Clover * Coco * Cookie * Cool * Copper * Coral * Crazy * Crescent * Crimson * Crown D * Daisy * Danger * Dark * Dash * Dawn * Day * Dew * Diamond * Dog * Dollar * Dragon * Dream * Drop * Dusk * Dust E * East * Echo * Ember * Emerald * Evening * Ever F * Faith * Far * Fast * Fire * Flame * Flash * Fly * Fortune * Fox * Frog * Frost G * Ghost * Giga * Glory * Gold * Grand * Grass * Gray * Green * Guardian H * Hawk * Hay * Hero * Hill * Hollow * Honey * Hot I * Ice J * Jade * Jewel L * Lemon * Light * Lime * Lion * Love * Lucky C * Marble * Mega * Melody * Meteor * Midnight * Mini * Mint * Mirror * Mist * Money * Moon * Morning * Mouse N * Night * Ninja * Noble * North O * Obsidian * Old * Onyx * Opal * Orange P * Party * Peace * Pearl * Pepper * Phantom * Pie * Pirate * Pop * Power * Pumpkin * Prince * Princess Q * Quick R * Rainbow * Raspberry * Raven * Red * Rich * Rock * Rose * Royal * Ruby S * Sapphire * Scarlet * Shade * Sienna * Silent * Silver * Sky * Small * Smoke * Snake * Snow * Solid * Solo * South * Space * Spark * Spell * Spider * Spirit * Spotlight * Spring * Star * Storm * Strawberry * Summer * Sun * Sunny * Super T * Thunder * Tiger * Time * Twin U * Ultra V * Vanilla * Violet W * Walrus * Water * West * Wild * Winter * Wish * Wolf Second Column A * Ace * Angel B * Beam * Beauty * Belle * Berry * Bird * Blaze * Blood * Born * Bow * Boy * Brother * Bullet C * Cake * Candy * Caramel * Champion * Chance * Charm * Chaser * Cherry * Chief * Child * Chip * Clash * Cloud * Clover * Cookie * Crescent * Crown * Crush * Cry D * Dale * Dancer * Darling * Dash * Dawn * Desire * Dew * Diamond * Dollar * Dream * Dreamer * Drop * Dusk * Dust E * Eagle * Echo * Effect * Escape * Eye F * Faith * Fall * Father * Feather * Fighter * Fire * Flame * Flash * Flower * Fly * Flyer * Fortune * Friend G * Gaze * Gazer * Ghost * Girl * Glory * Guardian H * Heart * Hero * Hill * Hollow * Honey * Hoof * Hope * Hunter * Hurricane I * Ice J * Joy * Jumper K * Kid * King * Kiss * Knight L * Lady * Lime * Lion * Lord * Love * Lucky M * Madness * Magic * Mane * Maniac * Master * Melody * Mint * Mirror * Mist * Mother * Mountain * Mystery N * Ninja * Nova O * Orange * Orb P * Peak * Pearl * Pepper * Petal * Phantom * Pie * Pirate * Play * Potential * Power * Prince * Princess * Promise * Pumpkin Q * Queen R * Rabbit * Rain * Rainbow * Raspberry * Rebel * Rich * Rider * River * Rocket * Royal * Ruby * Runner S * Secret * Shade * Shadow * Shout * Singer * Sister * Smash * Solid * Solo * Song * Soul * Spark * Spell * Spider * Spirit * Spot * Star * Stone * Strawberry * Suprise T * Tear * Time * Top * Torch * Tornado * Trouble * Twin V * Vanilla W * Walker * Warrior * Water * Way * Whisper * Wind * Wings * Winner * Wish Breed Once you have selected a name, let's pick a breed! There are 34 horse breeds in the game! Let's pick a dressage/racing horse! If you want a pony that's fine but we are focusing on the horse's in the game. If you want a small horse cross out huge horse's like the Shire, the Jorvik Wild horses, etc. If you want a medium sized horse consider friesians and lusitanos, hanoverians, etc. Let's pick a medium sized horse. I want a horse that looks good with most outfits and still looks stunning. Let's pick out the most recent horse implemented in the game which is the Lusitano! Colour Now that we have picked our horse let's pick a colour! There are 6 different variations of the lusitano. Do you want to pick shade's or "bright" colors. If you want to do a shade then pick the black or white horse. If you want to pick a "bright" colour then choose the pearlino or the palomino. Or if you want the first three colours pick the white, bay or pearlino colour. If you want the second set pick the black, buckskin or palomino. Let's pick the black! I think it would go great with a green, white and black outfit! Perfect! Now you have selected your horse you need an outfit! Check out the page Outfit Ideas!❤ https://jorvikhelp.wikia.com/wiki/Outfit_Ideas! Credit https://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jorvikipedia_Wiki